The Force That Is Albus Dumbledore
by theodora-antelope
Summary: This is DMHP, and possibly SS. Have not decided. The three mentioned earlier are locked in a room together until they can work together. Very used plot, but messed slightly.
1. Impending Doom

The Force that is Albus Dumbledore

Hello. This is my first story. Do not own Harry Potter. (I.e. do not sue) See, if I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing some insane bit of it, since this is a FANFICTION site. Of course, were I Rowling, I'd probably write a fanfiction about two gay guys, on the insanely expensive and extravagant computer I'd sure own. I bet Rowling only doesn't make Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy gay together because so many of her readers are prudes. It's sad really...

This is a story with sex in it, eventually. If this bothers you, why are you reading the R category of this site?

**Chapter 1**

**The beginning of a bad week**

This was not a good day for Severus Snape, resident potions master of Hogwarts. He knew the day would have started off badly as soon as he woke up. He had a hangover from the drinking game he foolishly participated in with Lupin, and he had forgotten that he had a class in 10 minutes. Rushing to the bathroom, he scowled at his pale reflection in the mirror and greasy hair. The shower woke him up slightly, and he cast a drying spell and dressed. Stuffing some toast into his mouth, he ran to deal with his third year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Did you hear about Potter and Malfoy?" whispered one Hufflepuff, Hannah Tsang to her neighbour.

"No what happened?" asked a Ravenclaw, Aidan Fraser.

"They fought in the hall again, Malfoy made some comment about some dog of Potter's!" answered Tsang, obviously pleased at being able to spread the rumour farther. Fraser's eyes widened comically.

"Potter got angry because he insulted his dog?" asked another classmate, Don Kirk. Tsang ignored him.

"Yeah, and then Potter got really angry, so he turned Malfoy's hair red. Malfoy used a dark spell, like the ones You-Know-Who uses!" Severus snorted. As if Malfoy was dumb enough to use dark arts in front of Dumbledore. He was intrigued by this fight though. He had never been overly fond of Draco, he was just friendly since the Dark Lord told him to be, but against Potter he always wanted a Slytherin to win.

"And then," Tsang continued, "Potter petrified him when Sprout stopped them." The others looked proud.

"Did they lose points?" asked Kirk.

"Yeah, Malfoy lost 20 points and Potter lost 10. Sprout said Dark Magic was never to be used.

"At least it wasn't our houses, hey Donny, we've got Charms next, and do you think we can..." Severus stopped listening. How dare that plant addicted woman remove points from his house, he ought to remove points from hers.

"Tsang, Kirk and Fraser, 20 points each lost for gossiping when you should be working. The two Hufflepuffs blushed while Fraser glared at him. Severus pondered the fight. It was normal for them to fight, but insulting Black was crossing the line. With his demise so recent, it was tactless for his Slytherins to be like that. After all, would Malfoy like it if Potter insulted his father? He sighed; it was useless worrying about the two most troublesome students.

His troubles weren't over. Last period he had the 5th year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Once again, Potter and Malfoy were the topic of the day. When most of the potions were finished, four students began talking about the two again. Weasley girl, Colin Creevey, Nancy Wilson and Dale Zabini.

"He's dreamy," said Weasley, earning a pathetic expression from Creevey. Wilson glared.

"True Potter's hot, but Draco's just as hot, if not hotter," she said. Zabini frowned at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, but Harry's got such nice eyes, but Malfoy does have nice hair,"

"Hey imagine if they mixed to make a guy with Potter's eyes and Draco's hair!" exclaimed Wilson as if this were genius. It was widely known that the Wilsons weren't supporters of the Dark Lord, but fawning over Potter's eyes was a leap. Severus scowled. Even if Potter and Malfoy were physically attractive, he knew he'd never drool over the two boys, or compare them like that. He wanted to remove points from the idiots, but they weren't doing anything wrong. He'd talk to Albus about this after dinner, they were having a meeting.

It was 8 pm, and Severus was climbing the stairs to Albus' office, wondering what Albus had wanted to speak to him for. He knocked on the old wooden door. Albus beckoned him and he entered, only to see Potter and Malfoy seated in front of Albus. In the face of two boys who had been fighting, Albus was much too twinkley for Severus' liking. He had something planned, and it seemed as though Potter and Malfoy had already reached that conclusion.

"Good evening Severus, Sherbet Lemon?" asked Albus.

"No thank you," replied Severus, glaring at the boys who were staring at the candies in their palms as if they were insane.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're all here?" questioned Albus. Receiving three nods in response he continued. "As you know, none of you really get along well, so I've decided to change that!" he said, beaming.

"Sir could you elaborate?" asked Potter.

"Impressive vocabulary," sneered Severus. Potter glared.

"Now Severus, please. Yes Harry I will. You three will be placed in isolation until you work out your differences. I have a perfect room for you!" explained Albus, still twinkling like a mad man. All three stared at him as though he were mad.

"Sir you can't do this!" exclaimed Malfoy.

"This is also for your safety, Draco. You are all being protected from Voldemort," he said, ignoring Malfoy and Severus' winces, "since your father has no doubt told Voldemort of your...unorthodoxy, you need to be kept somewhere safe until it blows over. Severus has already been caught spying, and Harry's problem is obvious." Malfoy frowned, but remained silent.

"Ron and Hermione have been told right?" asked Potter. Albus nodded.

"Well when are we being placed in this atrocious room?" Severus asked, deciding not to argue knowing it would bring nothing.

"Why right now, once you pack."

"Pack? How long will we be there?" asked Potter frightened.

"As long as it takes for you to be able to work together." They all sighed, giving in, and went to get their stuff. Malfoy and Severus walked down to the dungeons.

"Mr. Malfoy..." began Severus, "what does the headmaster mean by your unorthodoxy?" Malfoy blushed. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't prefer men, would you?" he asked. Malfoy blushed deeper and nodded.

"Don't tell Potter!" he commanded fiercely. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, I may not be fond of you, but I'm not cruel enough to tell Potter that," he said as they separated. What to pack? He put his sleeping robes, some underwear, socks, potions book, and normal robes in his small trunk. He left his sleep quarters and went back to the headmaster's office, running into Potter along the way. The walked in a tense silence before Potter broke it.

"Where's Malfoy?"

"Knowing his dressing tendencies, he may be gone a while," replied Potter. Sure enough, it was 9:30 by the time Malfoy arrived, panting with his insanely large trunk. Potter rolled his eyes. Severus sighed and cast charms on each of their trunks so they'd follow them. Albus lead them up a few sets of stairs until they were in another tower. Albus mumbled "Friendship" to the portrait of a snake and a lion in a flowered meadow. Severus scowled, Malfoy looked disgusted and Potters eyes shone with amusement much like Albus'.

"Well, here it is boys!" exclaimed Albus, grinning. Severus was shocked.

"This is it?"

To be continued

Actually, I've written chapter two, but unless I get 10 reviews, even if they're by the same person...


	2. The Friendship Room

Hi, didn't mean to be demanding, and thanks for the advice. I feel like an evil old man, or woman. I've decided on a path to take this story, and some of you may be uncomfortable with it. Also, I've decided this will be very short, unless anyone requests more, which I doubt. This being my first story, I'm not good with plots.

**Chapter 2 **

**The Friendship Room**

Severus looked at the room. It was largish, with a queen sized bed and a single bed. It had window between the two, which were parallel to each other, with the headboard touching the far wall on each. There were two desks, and wooden chairs. The fireplace was roaring, and there was a strange muggle contraption in a corner. There was a door that lead to a bathroom, complete with shower and towels.

"Potter what's that?" asked Malfoy, pointing at the muggle thing.

"It's a fridge, muggles put food in it to keep it cool," he answered. Malfoy sneered in distaste, but sat down on a chair.

"I call the big bed!" yelled Malfoy, much like a seven year old.

"I call the small one!" called Severus, knowing someone would have to share. Potter looked around.

"Sir, there's no extra bed," he said to Albus. Albus beamed.

"It seems as though you and Draco will be sharing, it's large after all," Potter and Malfoy opened their mouths in horror.

"No arguments boys," said Albus, walking through the portrait hole, "and lights are out at10:30, and I've taken your wands. I trust you boys, but I'm afraid you may fight, and at least this way it won't be fatal. If you need me, use the floo network. No deduction of house points." They sighed, and found spots to sit. Malfoy rooted around in the 'fridge', Severus read a potions book on his bed, and Potter wrote a charms essay in the corner. A few minutes later, Malfoy sat at the other desk, and pulled out a divination paper.

"You take that subject?" asked Potter.

"It's easy," replied Malfoy.

"Yeah, last year all I did was predict my death in different gruesome ways, and I got an O," said Potter, grinning.

"Well we have something in common already, we dislike Trelawney," said Malfoy, laughing. 10 came around and Severus decided to shower. The shower was a nice temperature; he had a much more relaxing one then the one in the morning. He changed in the bathroom and emerged only to have Malfoy run in with a pained expression, and some odd green substance on his head. Potter had it on him too.

"What is that?" asked Severus in distaste.

"Malfoy discovered Jell-O," replied Potter, snickering. 20 minutes later, Malfoy finished, and walked over to the bed he shared with Potter clad only in a towel. Severus trailed his eyes down the pale body, noting the small scars on his abdomen, most likely from Lucius. His eyes travelled over the thin, built chest, flat slightly muscled stomach and on the other side of the towel, his thin pale legs. Potter also looked at Malfoy's body, then shook his head and went to the shower.

"Malfoy, are those scars from Lucius?" asked Severus.

"Yes, right after the confession, he wasn't pleased. After all, how could I produce an heir with a male?" he replied. 5 minutes later, Potter returned also in a towel. Severus noted they had similar builds, small and thin, and they both had scars. But where Malfoy was pale, Potter was tanned. Both had little hair on their bodies, but Severus remembered James and Lily being hairless, and Malfoy's hair might just be blonde. Realising he had just been checking out his two 16 year old students, Severus averted his eyes and returned to his book. Malfoy was dressed in green silk pyjamas, and Potter was in an old tight shirt and boxers. Severus reached into his pocket to get his wand, only to remember Albus had taken it. Suddenly, the lights flickered out. Malfoy screamed.

"That annoying man! Now I can't find my comb!" Potter's green eyes were barely visible, but Severus could clearly see them rolling.

"You'll be fine Malfoy, go to sleep,"

"My hair is more important!" whined Malfoy. Severus was starting to doubt he was actually 16. He decided to comment on it.

"Malfoy are you 16?"

"Of course, why?" he replied.

"Well you're acting like a 6 year old," Severus replied smugly.

"Sir, are you 38?" asked Potter.

"Not that it's any of your concern Potter but yes, I am. I'm the same age as your father would be," replied Severus, not knowing where this was going.

"Well, you're acting like a 68 year old," replied Potter, laughing. Malfoy didn't bother covering up his laugh. Severus glared.

"Potter that will be 20 points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher,"

"Sir you can't remove points while we're stuck in this hell hole," reminded Malfoy.

"Do not use such crude language in my presence Mr. Malfoy," replied Severus, still angry. They all lay down in tense silence for a while, with Malfoy and Potter whispering to each other.

"Malfoy, move over!" hissed Potter.

"I am a Malfoy, I will do what I want," replied Malfoy childishly.

"Your stupid button is stuck on my shirt!" Malfoy shifted and swore. Severus was tempted to remove points, but he remembered Malfoy was from his house just in time. He needed _something _to use over the annoying Gryffindor head of house, and he wasn't allowed to take points. That and he wanted to see what was progressing between Potter and Malfoy. He was always good at watching people, years of experience.

"Potter, this is a very expensive button, we can rip your hideous shirt instead, but I refuse to destroy an expensive shirt," said Malfoy.

"No way! Someone special gave this to me!" exclaimed Potter.

"Who, your girlfriend?" sneered Malfoy.

"No Malfoy," sighed Potter, blushing slightly. Malfoy looked at him oddly.

"Ok, Malfoy, we need to try to unhook your button with out hurting it," said Potter, pressing against Malfoy to relieve the tension on the button thread. Malfoy flushed slightly but agreed, slipping his fingers into the hole in Potter's shirt to grasp the button.

"One, two, three pull!" said Potter, trying to slide out. The both groaned in pain and then fell into a heap.

"Ouch, Malfoy move your stupid wand, it's poking me in the leg!" hissed Potter, sounded frustrated. Severus could clearly see Malfoy's eyes rolling, but he was still bright pink.

"Potter, Dumbledore took away our wands so we could be tortured, remember?"

"Then what's poking me, do you have points hip bones?" asked Potter, shifting slightly. Malfoy moaned softly, and Potter looked at him.

"Malfoy, are you hard?"

**Yes, well I'd still like reviews, if you like this story. If not, tell me and I'll try to improve. Lovely people, please review?**


End file.
